Jess
Jess '''is a minor character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. She joins The Rogues, a group of bandit survivors during the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse It is unknown what Tara did before the outbreak, though she was likely in the US Military. Post-Apocalpyse Season 2 Sometime after the outbreak, Jess joined a group known as the Rogues, mostly formed by ex-military men and women. She was one of the top snipers of the group, along with her brother Wes. She's first seen when watching her brother Wes die through a pair of binoculars. She radios to her squad leader Michael that Wes has been killed, tearful at the loss of her twin brother. She's later seen when Michael returns, distraught at the death of her brother. When Hux taunts Michael and several rogues laugh at him, Jess becomes angry, thinking they were laughing at the death of her brother. After Hux is killed by Michael, Jess executes two of his lieutenants, Jon and Tara, before they can shoot Michael. When Jess sees her brother's killer Adam shows up, she attacks him. After failing to kill Adam, Jess is knocked out by Adam's rifle. When she wakes up, Jess is bitter, but holds her rage in for Michael. She continues serving him in multiple tasks, where she ends up witnessing the death of Nikki. Season 3 Jess appears when she chases after the escaping Selena, Reagan, and Duane. Although she ends up catching up to them, Michael arrives, where he attempts to kill Duane. After Duane ends up dying due to his own actions, Jess thinks of a plan to lure out the Orlando group. After preparing an invasion, Jess serves as the right-hand man of Michael, where she takes the role of a sniper. She stands back from the battle, sniping enemies one by one, able to take out several hotel survivors and topping it off with killing James. However, Three Chain and Yen notice her sniping location, where they open fire on Jess. Jess is hit by the gunfire, falling on her back in pain. Selena stares down the injured Jess, before shooting her, Selena obviously doing it out of rage and revenge. Death Killed By *Selena After being wounded by Three Chain and Yen, Jess notices Selena about to kill her. Selena insults Jess, before shooting her in the head, ending her. Killed Victims *Jon *Tara *Several unnamed Hotel Survivors. *James *Possibly numerous counts of walkers and unnamed people. Personality Jess was shown to be a brave, independent soldier, shown when she takes Michael's side instead of Hux's, disliking the latter making fun of her brother's death. Appearance Jess was a young woman in her early twenties, with straight black hair with sparkling brown eyes. She was tall for height, standing at 5'9", and average in weight, weighing 140 pounds. Abilities '''Shooting: Jess was a good shot, shown how she easily takes out Jon and Tara rather quickly. Weapons and Items Silenced M24: Jess carried a modified M24 Sniper rifle, fitted with a suppressor for stealth. She uses it to dispatch Jon and Tara. Relationships Wes Jess was very close to Wes, the latter being her twin brother. She was extremely upset by Wes' death, using it as motivation to betray Hux and kill Jon and Tara. Trivia Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Season 2 Characters